A Little Thing Called Love: Just Kiss & Wink
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Kecupan dan kedipan. Ya, hanya dua hal manis itulah yang diperlukan Lee Jordan untuk menghancurkan topeng es beku yang melapisi wajah Hermione-si-Sempurna-Granger, satu-satunya penyihir perempuan paling menonjol abad ini...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger  & Lee Jordan.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Selain nilai akademik sempurna dan status nona penyihir dengan kemampuan magis paling hebat di dunia, ada satu hal lain yang selalu diidam-idamkan Hermione Jean Granger.

Pipi merona...

Ya, pipi merona. Me-ro-na. Benar sekali saudara-saudara, Anda semua tidak salah baca. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Hermione Granger si bintang emas kebanggaan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sangat terobsesi dan tergila-gila pada pipi merona. Merona merah muda layaknya kerang warna sakura yang banyak bertebaran di pinggir pantai.

" _Bloody Hell_ , Hermione. Apa bagusnya sih punya pipi merona? Persis seperti penderita eksim parah di muka, aku rasa," Ronald Bilius Weasley, siswa slebor penghuni rumah asrama Gryffindor yang tak pernah mau repot-repot mengayak kata-kata sebelum berbicara mendengus meremehkan.

Menggaruk tepi hidung sambil mengunyah setangkup kue jeruk dengan kecepatan menyimpang yang tidak alamiah, Ron kembali berceloteh panjang lebar, dengan berani mengkritisi ambisi pribadi yang setiap hari digembar-gemborkan Hermione tanpa henti.

" _Well_ , kalau kau ingin memiliki pipi berwarna, berjemur saja di samping tiang bendera. Aku jamin, setelah tegak berdiri menantang matahari sepanjang siang hari, tulang pipi milikmu pasti merah membara."

Menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, Hermione mati-matian menyabarkan hati, berusaha tak terpancing dengan emosi kasar dan kebodohan parah Ron yang kelewat batas.

Yah, memang susah jika berkawan dengan remaja cuek yang lambat berpikir dan gemar menyederhanakan masalah seperti Ron Weasley.

Lihat saja, setelah mentertawakan mimpi dan cita-cita Hermione, bisa-bisanya lelaki tinggi pemilik surai semerah percikan bunga api itu menganjurkan Hermione untuk berjemur seharian, persis seperti rengginang dan kerupuk gendar, dua camilan renyah kriuk-kriuk yang setiap pagi selalu tersaji bertumpuk-tumpuk di meja makan Aula Besar.

"Begini saja, Hermione. Jika kau ingin garis luar pipi bersemu kemerahan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba memakai kosmetik perona pipi?" Harry James Potter, sahabat laki-laki Hermione yang jauh lebih peka dan perasa buru-buru melemparkan solusi. Ide bagus, rasional dan masuk di nalar yang diharapkan bisa meringankan suasana hati sekaligus memadamkan amarah suram yang merasuki pori-pori Hermione.

"Harry, berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku mendambakan pipi merona alami? A-la-mi. Tanpa bantuan pemoles pipi apalagi iritasi matahari," Hermione memutar mata dengan bosan, dengan cekatan melempar bungkus kosong minuman teh dalam kemasan ke tempat sampah rotan yang menganga penuh harap di samping jendela.

Melepaskan pandangan dari wajah tampan Harry yang terdiam bingung, Hermione menyeret bokong ke gundukan bantal beludru yang berserakan di atas karpet kulit beruang asli, duduk bersisian dengan Crookshanks, si kucing oranye gembul yang sedang sibuk menggerigiti ujung cakram lempar berbentuk bintang, senjata elegan khas ninja yang senja tadi baru disita Hermione dari tangan murid bandel tahun keempat.

Membaringkan kepala di atas meja kulit kayu kasar yang dipadati pustaka aneka bahasa, Hermione menatap jengkel lidah api merah cerah yang menari dan menggeliat di atas tungku pembakaran.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa susah sekali sih untuk membuat Ron dan Harry mengerti? Mengerti dan memahami kalau Hermione Granger, si penyihir kecil pemuja sifat mendetail sudah lelah menyandang wajah datar tak berekspresi?

Roman muka lempeng, kaku dan beku yang ujung-ujungnya membuat Hermione dijuluki Ratu Es Keras Kepala?

Memainkan helaian buku tua bersampul tebal dengan malas-malasan, helaan napas lelah mengembang keluar dari rongga dada Hermione. Yah, jika dipikir-pikir, olok-olok tak sedap itu tidak sepenuhnya salah alamat.

Bagaimana Hermione tidak digelari si gadis kaku berwajah batu jika di setiap peristiwa seheboh dan semenyakitkan apapun mimik muka gadis berambut ikal karamel itu tetap aman terkendali? Tetap dingin, kukuh dan teguh? Seteguh dinding batu rata yang mengelilingi pelataran kastil Hogwarts?

Saat Profesor Severus Snape, guru Ramuan merangkap Kepala Asrama Slytherin bolak-balik mempermalukan nama baik Hermione (mulai dari pengurangan poin tak beralasan sampai pemberian julukan Nona-Sok-Pintar-yang-Luar-Biasa-Aneh-dan-Menjengkelkan), wajah bulat cantik Hermione tetap tenang tak beriak. Tak memerah dengan harga diri atau terbakar jejak hangat yang meracuni pipi.

Pun begitu halnya saat Draco Malfoy, si keparat sombong Slytherin yang dingin, licik dan tak berhati nurani mengata-ngatai Hermione dengan ejekan Darah Lumpur, Hermione tetap bergeming. Alih-alih merona hebat dan memuntahkan murka neraka, gadis manis pemilik Patronus berang-berang itu hanya menjulurkan dagu dengan gaya keras kepala sebelum berlalu pergi.

Oh ya, di dalam hati, Hermione memang keki setengah mati, gatal total ingin mencekik dan menggantung Malfoy sampai remaja berambut kemilau perak itu klepek-klepek mati suri.

Tapi sayangnya, kedongkolan mendalam itu tak terpancar keluar. Tidak tercetak jelas di garis ekspresi maupun rona wajah. Topeng tenang terkekang yang pada akhirnya membuat Hermione dianggap sebagai perempuan dengan hati dan wajah sedingin bulir-bulir hujan beku.

Mengamati tanpa minat bulan sabit berbentuk tandan pisang tua yang menjorok mengintip dari balik jendela tinggi dan sempit, Hermione mengerang rendah di tenggorokan, menyesali kemurungan suram dan kelemahan alami yang melingkupi sanubari.

Ya, ya, ya, Hermione tahu, sebagai pelajar langganan trofi Juara Kelakuan Baik sekaligus mesin nilai paling disegani, ia sepatutnya berpuas diri, mensyukuri semua berkah yang diberikan Tuhan. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Sekuat apapun indra superior yang disandang, ia tetaplah manusia. Manusia biasa yang pada dasarnya gemar berkeluh-kesah.

"Dengar, Hermione. Tanpa pipi semu kemerahan pun kau cukup cantik. Ayolah, jangan murung begitu," Harry tersenyum ringan membesarkan hati, dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk lengkungan punggung Hermione yang merosot muram.

"Cantik sih cantik, tapi tetap saja tidak secantik Ginny," Hermione mendesah iri, melambai samar ke arah gadis muda berkulit putih susu yang duduk-duduk santai di sofa busa, tak jauh dari bufet berat melengkung yang berisi lampu labu warna-warni dan botol-botol minuman segar sejuta rasa.

"Ha? Apa hubungannya Ginny dengan topik besar tentang pipi membara yang sangat kau damba-damba?" ucap Ron penasaran. Melumat habis satu mangkuk acar buah persik, Ron ikut-ikutan menjelajahkan mata, memperhatikan dengan intens wajah riang kemerahan Ginny yang bersinar berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya api obor yang menyala di ceruk kecil.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Ron tahu pasti kalau Ginny Weasley, satu-satunya anak perempuan kesayangan keluarga besar Weasley memang pantas untuk digilai. Selain memiliki keindahan lembut dan kecantikan prima yang menyedapkan pandangan mata, siswi berambut seterang lahar cair itu juga dikaruniai sifat-sifat personal dan daya tarik diri yang mengagumkan.

Namun, yang membuat Ron tak habis pikir, mengapa Hermione, si penyihir langka dengan kekuatan bawaan yang paling dicari-cari di dunia berharap bisa menyerupai keindahan sensual dan perawakan halus khas Ginny.

"Hmph! Tentu saja ada kaitannya, Ron. Aku ingin seperti Ginny. Merona cantik tanpa harus menata rias wajah atau bersolek tebal seperti badut," Hermione menggeram sedih, tanpa sadar mengumbar dengan lantang semua harapan dan keinginan yang dipendam dalam-dalam. Luapan mimpi dan impian yang bagi sebagian orang dicap ganjil dan mengada-ada.

Belum sempat Ron dan Harry yang saling bertukar sorot terkejut membuka mulut, nada suara rendah yang mengalir menghanyutkan berhembus dari samping kiri Hermione.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kalau kau ingin seperti Ginny, aku bisa membantumu, Hermione."

Mengedip terkejut, mata sawo matang Hermione bertatapan dengan iris hitam Lee Jordan yang berkilat laksana kayu eboni cair. Mengangkat alis dengan arogan, pemuda berkulit gelap yang tercatat sebagai sobat karib duo kembar Weasley, Fred dan George itu balik mengamati Hermione dengan tatapan seorang ahli.

"Membantuku? Membantuku bagaimana?" Hermione mencibir ekspresif, sedikit skeptis dengan uluran tangan mendadak yang disodorkan Lee. Yah, meski Lee termasuk siswa cerdas berprestasi, ahli bicara perut merangkap komentator tetap pertandingan adu balap sapu terbang Quidditch itu terkenal sebagai jejaka berpandangan ceria yang gemar bercanda tanpa kenal suasana.

"Dari apa yang aku dengar, kau ingin seperti Ginny, bukan? Yang pipi halusnya menyala hidup dengan warna magenta?" ucap Lee cepat, mengacungkan telunjuk secara dramatis saat Hermione yang menatap tajam dalam diam melemparkan kerutan curiga.

"Nah, apa kau tidak sadar kalau pipi Ginny dibanjiri rona segar hanya pada saat ia berbicara berdua dengan laki-laki, khususnya dengan Harry? Jadi, mengapa kau tidak mencoba cara tersebut? Berbicara dengan anak cowok lain, selain Ron dan Harry tentunya," Lee mengakhiri telaah berbau ceramah dengan seutas senyum membujuk yang secerah cahaya ufuk timur.

"Menempel intim seperti remis dan berbicara berdua dengan pria? Huh, asal kau tahu saja, siasat basi itu tidak mempan untukku, Lee," Hermione menggulung bibir bawah, mencebik kesal saat kenang masa silam tentang perlakuan demonstratif dan interaksi terakhirnya dengan sejumlah makhluk maskulin Hogwarts (mulai dari Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, Roger Davies sampai Chaser keren Slytherin, Adrian Pucey) memantul-mantul menyakitkan di permukaan ingatan.

Kala itu, alih-alih mendapatkan respon panas tubuh, atau setidaknya bersemu tersipu malu-malu, Hermione justru muntah-muntah di tempat. Enek luar biasa menghadapi tingkah Davies dan Pucey yang sok kecakepan.

"Tidak mempan? Waduh, itu berarti hanya tinggal satu solusi yang tersedia," Lee menyeringai lebar dengan gaya khas, melemparkan pandangan jenaka penuh damba tatkala Hermione balas memandang dengan kecurigaan yang terlihat jelas.

Melipat tangan dengan rapi di depan dada, Lee bersorak gembira di dalam hati. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun mengagumi diam-diam, memuja Hermione dari kejauhan, ia berkesempatan menuntaskan hasrat indah sekaligus memutarbalikkan keadaan.

"Solusi lain apa yang kau punya? Ingat ya, aku ingin sapuan warna merah muda alami di pipi. Natural. Tanpa bantuan Tangan Menampar, Tendangan Dari Langit atau alat aneh apapun yang kau buat bersama Fred dan George," Hermione mendengus tak sabar, menunjuk dengan jempol dua pemuda berwajah serupa yang gagah-gagahan berkeliaran di tengah-tengah Ruang Rekreasi.

Tertawa berisik, dua cukong pemilik toko _Sihir Sakti Weasley_ itu dengan jumawa memamerkan kedahsyatan efek spesial Kebyar Kembang Api Weasley:Dentuman Dasar yang disebut-sebut setara dengan reaksi ledakan nuklir.

Memang, semenjak terkena bogem mentah yang meluncur dari Teleskop Tinju (barang sialan yang membuat mata Hermione hitam membengkak seperti mata panda), Hermione langsung alergi dengan semua bencana berjalan apapun yang diracik Fred, Lee dan George. Benda-benda aneh tak jelas yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari sampah radioaktif.

"Rileks, Hermione. Tanpa bantuan Fred dan George, aku pasti bisa membuatmu merona. Merona lebih cepat dari kerjapan mata," kata Lee meyakinkan. Bergerak mendekat, Lee membuai lembut rambut tebal Hermione yang menjuntai panjang dengan sentuhan seringan buih sampanye.

Berdiri diam di tempat, Hermione tersedak menelan erangan sewaktu jari kokoh Lee menyentuh titik paling lembut di sekitar garis daun telinga. Berhadap-hadapan dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat hidung Hermione membaui aroma tubuh Lee yang hangat dan bersih. Wangi maskulin eksotis yang pelan tapi pasti menumbuhkan sensasi muatan listrik yang hangat menggelitik.

"Uh-yah, jika kau merasa yakin, mari kita lihat kehebatan rencanamu," tegas Hermione keras kepala, mencoba tak terusik dengan senyum sempurna dan keharuman tubuh Lee yang panas berbahaya.

"Dengan senang hati, Hermione," Lee menyambar maju, mengarahkan bibir ke mulut Hermione yang terkesiap terkejut. Tak menghiraukan Ron dan Harry yang mendesis kaget maupun kondisi hiruk-pikuk Ruang Rekreasi yang mengalahkan keributan pasar, Lee mengunci bibir Hermione dalam ciuman sensual yang melumpuhkan.

Ciuman nikmat, kuat dan menakjubkan yang dalam hitungan detik mengubah tubuh Hermione menjadi jutaan medan energi yang saling bersinergi...

Menggeliat menempel, mata Hermione perlahan-lahan bergetar menutup. Membalas ciuman panas Lee dengan antusiasme setara, Hermione meresapi titik kenikmatan dan api manis gairah yang mengalir menghanyutkan.

Menelan geram kemenangan, puas tak terkira dengan tubuh Hermione yang berdesir merespons, Lee mengisap bibir Hermione dalam-dalam, mengirimkan kesenangan murni dan kejutan elektrik yang menggelegak sampai ke inti hati.

Pada akhirnya, kebutuhan untuk membebaskan jalan napas memaksa Lee menyudahi ciuman bergelora yang memanjakan indra-indra. Kecupan manis, mesra dan posesif yang diharapkan bisa membuka mata dan jiwa Hermione seutuhnya.

"Lihat, aku berhasil, bukan? Hanya dengan satu kecupan, kau langsung merona sepenuhnya," Lee menggumam pelan penuh kasih, mengusapkan bibir dengan halus di pipi Hermione yang menampilkan rona merah secerah warna musim semi.

Tersenyum gugup, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya usai mengambang bebas di orbit kenikmatan, Hermione yang bersandar dalam naungan pelukan Lee hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk tak kentara.

Hawa panas semerah corak burung flamingo kian meledak di wajah Hermione saat mata Lee yang sewarna batu hitam oniks mengedip nakal. Kedipan membara yang sarat janji-janji manis penuh cinta.

 _"Lihat, aku berhasil, bukan? Hanya dengan satu kecupan, kau langsung merona sepenuhnya..."_

Mengusap lengan Lee yang membungkus tubuh dengan sentuhan posesif mesra, Hermione menghirup wangi alami Lee dengan perasaan senang.

Ya, setelah sekian lama, pengendalian diri Hermione yang sedingin jarum-jarum es akhirnya runtuh juga. Runtuh hanya karena sepotong ciuman dan satu kerlingan.

Kecupan dan kedipan yang penuh cinta tentunya...

 **TAMAT**


End file.
